Kendra Inigo
---- |debut= ... |image gallery= }} Kendra Inigo (ケンドライニゴ, Kendora Inigo) is a Wizard Saint and the Guild Master of the legal guild Rising Tide. As unchanging and constant as the ocean, she is a definitive and absolute person, leading others with confidence. Far from humble beginnings, she has had lots of opportunities handed to her, and strives to do as much for less fortunate mages, providing safe avenues for them to explore their talents in a positive light, separate from wild guild experiences and the strict laws of the Magic Council. As an Inigo, she is an easily recognizable figure, her name enough to inspire mages throughout Ishgar. Her family's talent for Water Phoenix Slayer Magic has her placed on a high pedestal already, but her merits extend much farther than a simple family name. She has forged her own path, away from the famous Rune Knight legacy, promoting better relationships between guilds and the Magic Council after starting her own guild. A regular face on the scene, she is an active member of the guild, as much as she is their stoic leader. Appearance Kendra is generally thought to have a sophisticated and elegant appearance, one described to be smooth and flawless. Some have even likened her beauty to be something unobtainable, a gleaming star in a vast black sky. This is often because of her ability to make her dark and otherwise mysterious appearance look warm and welcoming, something that has much to do with her gentle disposition and sweet and sincere smile. First and foremost is the young woman's hair. It is always straight, rarely becoming tangled even after extreme physical activity, something even Kendra has mentioned as surprising and very nice when it comes to haircare. This is in part due to its short style; Kendra rarely lets it grow out fully, have it cut fairly often to remain a just above her shoulders. Her hair curves inward at the bottom, giving it a naturally desirable style. Kendra's hair doesn't have a definitive part, instead, she allows it to fall whichever way it chooses. However, she often pushes it off to the left, occasionally obscuring her left eye with a strand falling down to her nose. The locks are black, having a particularly healthy shine due to Kendra never applying chemicals or heat to it, and always being perfectly hydrated to keep herself strong and healthy. Complementing her dark hair are a pair of deep, ultramarine eyes, set against her full, dark eyelashes. In certain lighting, her eyes will often appear a slight purple shade, giving her an even greater allure and physical charm. Her eyes are rectangular shaped and are placed slightly farther apart. She has thick, short eyebrows, a slight nose, rounded cheeks, lightly hued lips, and a sharp jawline. She has a small freckle below her lip, with several other less noticeable ones dotting her arms, legs, and back. Aside from these, her light, pink-hued skin is completely clean, no scars marring her body anywhere. She has a moderate bust and average hips, a figure usually hidden beneath her modest clothing. She has a toned musculature, smooth and sleek rather than big and bulky, though again, this is typically hidden. Kendra's style is described as comfortable and simple, preferring flowy and loose clothing rather than anything skin tight. She would fit into a business casual setting most easily, her blouses and simple skirts being none too dressy or improper. Like most, she has a favored outfit. This consists of a simple, sleeveless white blouse tucked into loose, plaid khaki shorts, a brown belt holding them up. With a pale lavender cardigan over top and a pair of white flats, her look is complete. She regularly wears a silver bracelet with four green gemstones laid equidistant from a larger blue one. She alternates between a silver chain necklace with a fish charm and a silver necklace with a larger plating, with red and green gemstones inlaid there. Personality Relationships History Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Capabilities Assorted Capabilities Magic Water Phoenix Slayer Magic Water Phoenix Slayer Magic (水の滅鳳凰魔法, Mizu no Metsuhōō Mahō): Barrier Magic Barrier Magic (バリアの魔法 Baria no Mahō): Equipment Selene's Torch (セレーネのトーチ, Serēne no Tōchi): Extras - Concept and Creation= - Quotes By= - Quotes To= - Excerpts= - Statistics= }} Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:LGBT Character Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Guild Master Category:Legal Mage Category:Former Rune Knight Category:Staff User Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant Category:Water Phoenix Slayer Magic User Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Water Magic User Category:Barrier Magic User